


after hours.

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Series: after hours. [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, and it's totally unedited, and omg i haven't written daejae in centuries omg, ok well it's more like pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae falls asleep in the middle of one of their skype calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after hours.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back writing daejae XDDD

“I can’t believe I can’t eat my own creations! What kind of culinary school is this?! Shouldn’t I taste what I make before serving it? Aish! And you wouldn’t believe some of my classmates, Jae, they don’t take food seriously at all! Like this one girl didn’t know the difference between slice and dice! What the hell?! You’d think we’d be in school long enough for her to figure that out, right Jae?”

 

“..”

 

“Jae?”

 

“...”

 

“..aww isn’t that cute, you fell asleep on me.”

 

Daehyun smiles to himself as he settles himself back into his computer chair; he had stood up somewhere in the middle of his rant. He smiles at the screen which showcases his best friend’s face, eyes closed and breathing peaceful. There are bags under Youngjae’s eyes from staying up too late studying and talking to him so Daehyun doesn’t mind too much that he fell asleep on him, Youngjae needs his rest. 

 

Youngjae’s phone is still in his hand and the screen illuminates his face. Youngjae’s eyelashes flutter with every one of his inhales; there’s a slight quiver in his lips when he exhales. Daehyun hadn’t realized how much he missed the other until this moment. Youngjae isn’t here to tell him he’s an idiot anymore and Daehyun didn’t think he’d miss that as much as he does. Here at his university, there’s no one to banter with, it’s either no one can keep up or they get offended too easily. There’s no Daehyun-Youngjae duo dominating the soccer field and there’s no one at his side when he’s just come up with a random tune about food. 

 

And Daehyun misses it, he misses his best friend.

 

Sure, he’s made new friends here, but they aren’t his  _ best friend _ , the aren’t Youngjae.

 

Daehyun would give a lot if he could be laying down next to him right now. Daehyun knows that he should be shaking his head and taking back that less than platonic statement, but he doesn’t want to. In the dark of the night, in his empty dorm room, Daehyun is lonely. Sure, he has a roommate (who is not here at the moment, hence the late night skype call) but Daehyun is lonely. His new friends are great, but they don’t know him like Youngjae, they don’t know when to give him space or how long to let him brood or when he needs a hug or what kind of food to give him when he’s being moody. 

 

But Youngjae  _ does.  _

 

And to Daehyun, that makes all the difference in the world. 

 

He’s pulls back his covers and settles between them, one hand holding up his laptop, the other’s sleeping form still displayed on the screen. He sets it down on his nightstand and turns on his side to face Youngjae. They can’t physically be together right now, so this will have to do.

 

Daehyun doesn’t know how long he stares at the other, but it’s long enough for him to smile at the return of his best friend’s cheeks. They had been slowly disappearing in high school, squishable cheeks melting away to showcase handsome cheekbones, but Daehyun misses the cheeks. He’s glad that college has put on enough weight back on the other for them to return; Daehyun can’t wait to squish them. 

 

‘Youngjae will get so mad,’ Daehyun thinks sleepily. ‘He would probably sputter and glare that I brought up his chipmunk cheeks. I can’t help it though, they’re so cute…’

 

He stares with eyes half lidded back at the screen and takes in Youngjae’s face again. He knows those cheeks are soft, having been pinched and squished between his fingers for years. Daehyun wonders what they’d feel like on his lips.

 

Daehyun’s distantly imagines what it would be like to wake up next to Youngjae for real before his own breathing slows and he falls asleep. 

 

(He thinks it’ll be wonderful the next morning, when he blinks his eyes open and the first thing he’s greeted with is Youngjae’s bright smile and shining eyes.)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i might continue this idk


End file.
